Kat vs Me
by PokemonMewPikachuLov
Summary: I meet Kat.
1. Chapter 1

*it is a nice, warm summer day. Me, buneary, Pachirisu, and Buizel are outside sitting next to my pool.*

Ash (me): *sighs* this is great, huh?

Buizel: *lying on the water* yeah.

Buneary: *right next to me* yep.

Pachirisu: *running in a circle, overly exited as always* yes yes yes yes yes yes!

Ash: *everyone hears a crash from the forest* woah!

Buizel: *jumps out of the water* what was that?!

Ash: I dont know. but im gonna find out. *starts walking into the forest and hears strange meowing* this is getting scary. *sees a shadow* *screams* oh, just a Meowth. nothing to be afraid of. *starts walking away*

Kat: *jumps out of the bushes in front of Me and hisses* meow!

Ash: AHHHHHHHH WHAT IS THAT THING? *screams loud enough that everyone at his house can here him*

Buizel: Ash is in trouble. *starts running to the forest* come on, everyone.

Buneary: ASH!!!!!!! *runs to the forest*

Pachirisu: *runs super fast to the forest*

Buizel, Buneary, And Pachirisu: *gets captured in a net*

Ash: *sees them* so, you made a trap for my friends.

Kat: *nods*

Ash: well, you cant defeat me.

Kat: *shows claws and starts fighting me* *when fighting, he accidentally lets everyone go* *stops fighting and acts like hes hurt*

Buneary: *gasps and picks Kat up* Ash, How could you?!

Buizel: hmm, he does look in pretty bad shape. *looks at me meanly*

Ash: HES FAKING IT!!!!!! *looks at Kat* I got my eye on you.

Kat: *scratches my face hard and starts whimpering*

Buneary: what did you do to him, Ash?!

Ash: what are you talking about? hes faking it. i mean, look at him.

Buneary: *looks at Kat*

Kat: *meows cutely and looks cute*

Buneary: what about him?

Ash: just forget it!

Buneary: hes gonna live with me.

Ash: *eyes open wide* WHAT!!!!! you cant.

Buneary: why?

Ash: ummmm. hes a..... stray!

Buneary: stray?

Ash: yeah. he might have rabies.

Buneary: dont be ridiculous. *cuddles with Kat*

Ash: he might be someone elses cat. he might have just lost his collor. *grabs flyers* i'll go post these around town. bye.

buneary: *grabs me before i could run away* no. he cant be someone elses cat. bye, Ash. *turns around* bye, Pachirisu, Buizel. *walks home with Kat*

Kat: *snickers at me*

Ash: grrrrrrr

Buizel: I gotta go to. this has been very...... awkward. bye. *walks home*

Pachirisu: *rushes home*

To Be Continued.........


	2. Chapter 2 Of Kat vs Pikachu

Kat: *at Buneary's house in her basement*

Buneary: *watching tv*

Ash: *knocks on the door*

buneary: *opens the door* oh, hi ash.

Ash: hi. *steps inside*

Buneary: what are you doing here?

Ash: just thought i would step by for a while

Buneary: ok. i'll go cook some lunch *walks into the kitchen*

Ash: ok. *walks into the basement*

Kat: *sees me* meow? *somehow sneaks behind me and heads for Bunearys room and falls asleep on her bed*

Ash: *goes into buneary's room and sees Kat sleeping* *sees a wierd collor on him and takes it off to see who he belongs to* this is a wierd collor.

Kat: *gets up and shows claws* *jumps into the air*

Ash: *looks behind me and sees kat* AHHHHHH

Kat: *starts fighting me* *collor flies up and gets caught in the window* meow? *opens window and tries to grab the collor but it falls and explodes as it hit ground* *now is furious. looks at me and hisses and starts fighting me*

Ash: *tries to fight back with electric attacks*

Kat: *accidentally pushes a cushen and me out the window* *laughs*

Ash: *falls on the cushen*

Kat: *growls*

Ash: *as he lands the collor locks on my leg* *doesent notice it and accidentally pushes a button on the collor* *starts feeling different* what is going on.

Kat: *runs outside up to me, ready to fight and take his collor back. doesent fight, when he looks at me and finds out that i look different*

Ash: huh? Kat, how did you get so tall and....... *fully changes*

Kat: MEOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash: WHAT, WHAT? WHAT IS IT?????!!!!!!

Kat: *gives me a mirror*

Ash: *looks in the mirror and finds out that i look just like Kat* ahhh. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Be Continued.................


End file.
